


A Well-Earned Punishment

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Dominance Hierarchy [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allusion to Ace!Cisco, Barebacking, Biting, Bondage, Bottom!Harry Wells, Cock Smacking, Discipline, Domination, Edging, Eobarry, Hair-pulling, Leather Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Punishment, Reference to E-2 Wells/Cisco, Reference to E-2 Wells/Zoom, Riding Crop, Service Kink, Submission, Whipping, barrison, boot kink, dominance hierarchy, eowells - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Wells attempts to seduce Barry Allen by pretending to be Barry's lover, Eobard Thawne.  It doesn't work, of course.  And of course, Eobard needs to teach Harry Wells an important lesson.</p><p>A continuation of the story begun in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7861735">Pleasure and Prerogative</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well-Earned Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> A birthday gift for one of my oldest and dearest fandom friends, Storiesfortravellers.

Eobard Thawne paces the length of the Time Vault. He's neither nervous nor impatient, rather, he's setting the scene. 

Establishing control.

Barry is at the far end of the room and as Eobard approaches, Barry bites his lip and drops his eyes, but not before Eobard catches the glint of anticipation in them. There are very few things that escape Eobard's perception, and there's nothing about Barry Allen that _ever_ escapes him.

Eobard pauses and tucks two fingers under Barry's chin, forcing Barry to meet his gaze. "Tell me you want this. Or tell me you don't." Eobard brushes Barry's lips with his thumb. "But you must choose."

Barry licks his lips and sucks on Eobard's thumb for a too-brief moment before speaking. "Yes, I want this."

Eobard smiles and Barry smiles back, that special one that is reserved only for Eobard. The one that tells Eobard that Barry knows all the secrets that matter and that he'll keep them until the universe ends. It's a smile that never fails to make Eobard appreciate the gift that is Barry Allen.

He'll take some time later to express that appreciation, but right now, they have something else to deal with. The reason why they are in the Time Vault. The reason why Eobard is wearing leather boots and pants. 

The reason why he's setting a scene.

Because Harrison Wells needs to be punished.

Eobard circles Wells, his boot heels sounding like gunshots with each step he takes. Wells, who is clothed in nothing more than his own sweat and a set of well-worn leather straps holding him to a bench that's the perfect height for punishment, flinches each time Eobard comes close.

Eobard catches Barry's gaze and Barry nods; it is time for the real work to begin. Eobard kneels on the bench, over Wells' body and whispers in his ear, "Did you really think that Barry wouldn't be able to tell the difference between us?"

Wells tries to turn his head away, but Eobard grabs his hair and holds him still.

"Answer me." He tugs, just hard enough to elicit a gasp and a moan from his genetic doppelganger.

"Yes." Wells spits out the single word, but Eobard knows the fight is all for form. 

Eobard laughs. "Now is not the time to start lying. You're far from a stupid man, and you've been here long enough to understand the hierarchy here. Barry bends to no one but me. If you want to bend to Barry and he wants that, that's fine, but you don't have the right – " Eobard tugs on Wells' hair again, "to make demands on Barry."

Wells moans and Eobard leans in closer. "Now, tell me the truth. Did you really think that Barry would mistake you for me?"

Wells' answer is swift and truthful. "No."

Eobard looks up at Barry and they share another smile. He releases his grip on Wells hair and puts his hand on the back of Wells' neck, a light but deliberate pressure. "If you knew that, then why did you even try?"

Wells becomes recalcitrant again. He doesn't answer, but his silence is answer enough. 

"Shall I tell you your own motivations?" Eobard lifts his hand from Wells' neck and straddles Wells' prone body, his cock is resting against Wells' bound hands. He rocks against them and Wells' fingers unfurl against him like a flower in the sun.

Eobard enjoys this dynamic. Harrison Wells isn't a natural submissive, but there's something between them that makes Wells bend to him in a paradox of perfection. He is unwilling in his exquisite willingness.

He leans closer and whispers into Wells' ear. "You tried to fuck with my Barry because you really wanted me to fuck with you. You want this like you've wanted nothing else. You fight me every time I make you bend, and then you give in so beautifully. You want to be punished but you don't want to ask."

Eobard bites Wells' earlobe, hard enough to leave a bruise, but not hard enough to break the skin. Wells moans and his body undulates against Eobard's.

He stands up and steps back. It's interesting to watch the wave of goose pimples rise over Wells' back at the sudden chill. Eobard traces a line from the nape of Wells' neck to the very base of his spine, and Wells' muscles ripple – much like a stroked cat.

His boot heels clacking against the floor, Eobard crosses back to Barry. _His_ Barry, whose eyes are wide and filled with lightning and lust. Eobard glances down and sees Barry's cock straining against his jeans, the fly stained dark from leaking pre-come. 

Barry meets his gaze this time, his chin high and his shoulders back. This is the Barry that kneels only to him and Eobard is tempted to have Barry administer the lesson to Wells. Except that it is quite possible that Wells wants, and that is not something that Eobard is prepared to indulge.

He holds out his hand and Barry carefully, respectfully, places a riding crop on it. Eobard thanks Barry with a sharp nod and Barry acknowledges with the same. It is all theater, but it is still necessary.

Turning back to Wells, Eobard trails the tip of the crop along Wells' face, around his ear, and down his back, tracing the path his fingers had just recently taken.

"You shall count." Eobard's command is terse and he knows that it is instilling the perfect amount of fear in Wells. Because he hasn't given Wells a number. If Eobard played according to the rules, he would have. But rules are made to be broken, aren't they?

Except for one rule. One absolutely inviolate rule. He taps Wells ass cheek. "I will have your safe word."

Wells doesn't answer right away, but Eobard understands the delay. Safe words are important and not something that can be lightly tossed off. And Wells – Eobard has found – doesn't like to repeat his safe words.

But finally, Wells offers, "Boson."

Eobard stifles a chuckle and he sees Barry biting his lip. But all he says is "Good." And then "Let us begin."

And regardless, Wells trusts him. He shifts as much as the bindings allow, his ass – a firm and perfect target – rises up a few scant inches.

Eobard brings the crop down with carefully measured force and Wells gasps out, "One."

The first ten strikes are what sets the tone. Eobard is _not_ gentle, but he's not brutal either. The goal is to educate, not to destroy.

Wells' ass is nicely marked at twenty, the stripes are perfectly spaced and perfectly parallel. He will have some trouble sitting for the next day or two, but nothing permanent.

Eobard summons Barry to his side and hands him the crop. Barry takes the crop and hands Eobard a bottle of lube, but holds onto the condom. Not that Eobard is at all worried about disease, he _is_ a speedster after all, but Barry is the only one who is allowed to take him bare.

This isn't his idea, although he does relish it. No, Barry asked for it, during a quiet encounter when it was just the two of them, alone and naked. No games, no power plays. He'd reached for a condom and Barry stayed his wrist with a quiet please.

Eobard had been shaken, not only by the display of trust – even though condoms are only symbolic between speedsters – but also by the demand that Barry had then placed on him. He'd tossed the packet back into the nightstand and was about to continue, but then Barry had straddled him and told him that he would not fuck anyone else bare. There was a note of perfect command in Barry's voice, and even if Eobard had wanted to disagree, he couldn't.

Now, Eobard preps Wells. This might be punishment, but Wells is not that punk Zolomon, and besides, Wells' crimes are much smaller in magnitude. Eobard will still ride him hard, but there is no point in causing injury.

Besides, the whipping was only one part of the punishment. He steps back and Barry is now behind him, ripping open the condom packet and rolling it onto his cock with cool, sure hands. Before he steps away from Eobard, Barry places a kiss on Eobard's neck. Eobard takes a deep breath and settles himself. His Barry has a way of distracting him from the task at hand. 

And that is not Barry's fault at all.

Barry then hands him the last piece of the scene – a cock ring for Wells. It's one of Cisco's more clever inventions – a combination of titanium and silicone – and perfectly sized to accommodate Wells' delightfully generous cock and balls (well, technically the same as his own, but Eobard thinks his are, well, prettier). Wells won't be able to come, no matter how badly he needs to. And considering Eobard has a speedster's metabolism and almost no refractory period, this punishment is going to be as true a torture as if he had Wells hanging upside down on a Catherine Wheel.

Eobard takes his time, pushing into Wells' body. He's gotten Wells to admit that other than some long-ago experiments; he hasn't much experience as a bottom. Eobard lets Wells fuck Zolomon at will, and it's a pleasure to watch Wells work – taking out all of his hate and rage on that punk bastard. Wells and Cisco have something going, too – but that's more cerebral than physical. And of course, Wells will bend for Barry, when Barry wants it – but that's not often – and it's only when Eobard is present.

Eobard comes and pulls out. Barry takes care of the used condom and replaces it and the process begins again. Wells is groaning and begging for release, but Eobard is taking too much delight in his doppelganger's suffering. He leans over Wells' prone body and bites his neck the second time he comes. The third time, he's tormenting Wells' nipples. They are tight and hard and Eobard can't help but think how perfect they would be if they are enhanced with some clamps. He'll have to remember to ask Cisco to create something fiendish and beautiful. 

The fourth time he comes, Eobard has his hand around Wells' bound cock and it's jumping in his palm like a wild animal. Eobard looks up and Barry's standing there, eyes blazing brighter and his cock is still straining inside his jeans. 

"You may have his mouth, if you want."

Barry appears to debate the offer. But he does approach Wells and takes a fistful of hair, bringing Wells' mouth to his soaked fly. Eobard is still seated in Wells' ass and is toying with Wells' cock, but his attention is on Barry. 

And Barry's attention is on him. It is, again, a perfect moment between them. Their eyes still locked, Barry undoes his fly and pulls out his cock. But he doesn't feed it to Wells, instead, he smacks Wells across the face with it. 

Eobard raises a delighted eyebrow at Barry's initiative. Barry replies, "Well, this is supposed to be a punishment, isn't it?"

Barry continues to work on Wells' face and the man barely flinches. He moans and pleads instead and Barry refuses to give in. Eobard's hard again, but he doesn't move. He just continues to torment Wells' cock, with light, barely-there strokes, and Barry's not much kinder. He's stopped using his cock as a weapon, and instead, he's masturbating, stroking his cock just out of reach of Wells' pleading, hungry mouth.

Eobard is pleased with Barry's creativity. He keeps tormenting Wells in ever-more creative ways, bringing his cock close enough to rest on Wells' lips and then pulling back. 

Barry has, on several occasions, enjoyed Wells' excellent oral skills, and Eobard's enjoyed watching Barry fall apart. But this is something that signals to Eobard that perhaps Barry has claimed the next level.

Eobard shall have to think of a suitable reward for his Barry to honor this achievement.

Barry comes, semen shooting all over Wells' face, and that triggers Eobard's fifth orgasm. Wells' moans have gone from pleasured pain to true distress, and as Eobard fucks his way through his climax, he leans over Wells and asks, "Enough?"

Wells stills and murmurs, "Yes."

If he'd safe worded, Eobard would have stopped right there. The scene would have ended. But Wells didn't, and Eobard's pleased that Wells trusts them enough to know that it's time to give him _his_ pleasure. 

Eobard undoes the cock ring and with a few deliberate strokes, brings Wells to a well-deserved orgasm.

He withdraws carefully and deals with the condom before unbuckling Wells from the bench. Barry, of course, tends to _him_ , gently tucking his cock back into his pants. They both get Wells into an upright position and make certain he is not terribly damaged.

Wells is sore, of course - the whipping that preceded the fucking ensures that. Eobard, as a considerate Dom, gives Wells a fair amount of praise to help him through the drop. Barry helps Wells to his feet, tucks him into a soft robe and Eobard opens the Time Vault door. Cisco is sitting on the floor, opposite the door. He's been waiting, and he'll care for Wells and make sure he comes through the drop without any lasting problems. Once Wells crosses the threshold, he's no longer Eobard's concern.

Eobard looks at Barry, his beautiful, powerful, wonderful Barry, and his heart catches. These scenes are a delight, but they do not truly feed his soul. Right now, all Eobard wants to do is take Barry home, to bed and prove to Barry that he is the only one who matters to him, Eobard.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> And as always, feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
